A Day in the Life
by A. Cullen
Summary: Another AU experiment using SM cast - What would happen if the gang all attended the same international private school? Non traditional pairings, but don't let it put you off *hint*. NOTE: This was meant as a one shot, but I am picking it back up.


**A Day in the Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **

This is a weird little short incorporating two ideas: the first is if the characters could be from anywhere in the world, where would they most likely be from? And the second is non-traditional pairings. (So for those who are traditionalists (myself included) you probably won't like this one as much.) It's just an experiment so take it as you will. It's set in a fictional international high school, and I'm not including a character list because I think it's not too hard to figure out. - F. F. 

* * *

A dark haired young girl with pale amber eyes stepped down from the inner stair well into the crowded halls of St. Julian's International Private Academy. 

Ahead of her a white haired young man, his blue eyes sparkling in greeting, waved his hand in her direction and trotted over to her side.

"So, what do you think of the Academy, Luna?" He asked, brightly. 

"Isn't it just like I told you?"

Luna pursed her lips before replying.

"It's nice enough, Art, but I've only seen the entrance hall thus far."

Art rolled his eyes heavenward, well used to Luna's austere replies. Her slight West-end accent didn't temper the acerbity with which she usually spoke. 

"Listen, Loony," he said, enjoying the twitch in her cheek at his over-exaggeration of his own native Liverpudlian accent, "Today is the day that infamous cool of yours will be melted for good. You're going to be astounded by some of the celebrities we've got around this place."

Luna tapped her heel and scowled in her friend's direction, but he was already grabbing her hand to jerk her toward their first class.

Both Luna and Art's parents were in the military and constantly moved around - if they hadn't already been third cousins, twice removed, she doubted they would have kept their friendship going as long as it had - which was going on ten strong years thus far. 

Since she had graduated middle school a year behind Art,she was at a disadvantage - having only just arrived at St. Julian's mid-term. Art loved to rub their slight age difference in her face and now he would have even more fodder for showing off. 

"Look!" He shouted in her ear while she winced and considered firmly quashing his enthusiasm with a well placed jab.

But when she caught sight of who he was pointing at she forgot about doing Art bodily harm.

Standing before her, lifting a violin case down from a locker, her signature green hair pulled back with loose, Celtic curls falling softly over her shoulder, was none other than the famous Irish violinist, Myrna Kinnear. 

"I can't believe it,"Luna whispered, clutching Art's arm tightly. 

He chuckled, completely breaking the mood.

"How's it going, Myrna?" he called, to Luna's amazement and chagrin.

Myrna turned to look at them with her tranquil, sea green eyes, a quiet smile on her face.

"I'm quite fine, Art, thank you. And who is this?" She had only the softest of Southern Irish accents and was a native of Cork.

"This is my best friend from grade school - Luna Felix. She's from London."

Myrna nodded politely and Luna merely stared.

"Hey, squirt!" Luna, Art and Myrna turned at the sound of a cheerful voice.

This time Luna nearly fainted. 

Standing before her was South Africa's claim to fame - the best amateur race car driver in the current decade - Hannah Te Hoeven - her legendary height and blond hair clear identification, if her clothes (she was wearing the boy's school uniform, for some reason) were not.

Luna managed to smile as Hannah made her way toward them with the grace of a lioness, centering in on Myrna and sliding an arm around her shoulder to grin lazily at Art. 

"How are you, squirt?" she asked, "How was your summer?"

Art didn't seem to mind this familiarity, nor Hannah's teasing. He answered her grin with one of his own.

"I had a lovely holiday, thanks. Luna and I visited California, didn't we?"

He turned to Luna for confirmation of this, but she could only clear her throat and nod - feeling overwhelmed by the two teenage celebrities in front of her.

A bell chimed, saving her from having to think up something to say. 

Hannah shouldered Myrna's violin with the air of a long standing habit, and the two gave a brief salute to Art and Luna before they walked off together.

"They've been friends forever," Art whispered,"Always together, you can't separate them."

"Friends?" Luna asked, skeptically.

Art nodded brightly and didn't catch Luna's eye rolling at his obvious obliviousness.

They made their way to class without further incident.

Luna sat in the desk behind Art's and was unsurprised to see him turn around to face her almost immediately, with a sly, self-satisfied grin on his face.

"Since we have the first two classes together, I might as well point out the other people you'll want to gawk at."

"I was not bally gawking, you twit," Luna hissed, but Art wasn't listening.

"Look, that's the French Computer."

Luna's head whipped around so fast she heard several vertebra crack. 

Everyone knew about the renowned infant phenomenon, the Gallic Genius - Amalie Mercier.

"Why does she have blue hair?" Luna asked in a low tone.

Art shrugged.

"No one knows, and everyone's afraid to ask."

"Why?"

"Well, she's got the best marks in the class - and everybody's -"

"Afraid of looking stupid," Luna finished, "Really, that's preposterous."

Art gave her an annoyed look.

They watched as the blue haired girl quietly took her seat and extracted a text book as large as she was from her desk. Wedging a delicate finger into the middle of the book, she flipped it open half way and, perching a delicate pair of reading glasses on her nose, began reading.

A sudden loud laughing caught her attention and she looked toward the doorway to find two students entering arm in arm.

The first was a beautiful young girl with long blond hair and merry eyes resting on the arm of a slender, good looking young man - his blond hair was pulled away from his face and his green eyes sparkled with hidden humor.

"Hello everyone!" the girl called, her clothes screaming Soho.

Art didn't have to tell Luna who she was, she and Mina Aubrey had been at boarding school together two years ago in London. Mina was the daughter of a London socialite and a German physicist - and well known for being just like her mother. But the young man with her looked vaguely familiar to Luna.

"Who's he?"

Art raised an eyebrow.

"That's the prince," he replied mysteriously, "Well, that's what we call him anyway."

"What do you mean? A real prince?" Luna asked.

"No, no, I mean they're the king and queen of the school -practically. And they're dating, you see."

"His name's Zasha Malenkovna, the -"

"Russian figure skater, of course," Luna finished, feeling foolish that she hadn't recognized the graceful form and the ease of movement as the young man waltzed into the room with Mina on his arm.

They occupied the right corner of the room like a miniature sun - giggling and chatting together and with the other students who crowded around them.

Luna turned away from them and shook her head disbelievingly. 

"Are there any other celebrities I need to know about before this day is through?" she asked, almost glumly.

Art laughed at her doleful expression and reached out to tweak her ear affectionately. 

"Just a few more of note - but I don't think -."

A hush fell over the entire class as a tall figure walked into the room. Luna felt the tension in the air and turned to see the cause.

Standing in the door way with her hands on her hips was one of the tallest, most intimidating girls Luna had ever seen in her life. 

The girl's uniform was different from the others - it looked like it came from a different school altogether. Her arms and legs were long, muscled and toned and rather tan - her face was pretty but very fierce looking - though the cheerful glimmer in her green eyes softened her expression somewhat. 

"That's the Thunder from Down Under," Art hissed.

"I can't believe you actually just said that," Luna replied.

"I gather she's from Australia, then?"

"Right," Art confirmed, "from Queensland. And she has an impossible name. Almost as impossible as she is."

"What is it?" 

"Mariyama- Makais- something-er-other."

"Maiya Kolen Kelly," a male voice sang out.

The whole class turned to look a the brown head peering through the door at the tall girl standing beside her desk. To Luna's surprise the girl dropped her books with a thud onto the desk and turned to glare at the boy leaning against the doorway.

"What do you want, Adams?" She fairly growled, her accent was thick and pronounced.

"Nothin' gorgeous. Just wanted to say welcome back."

"Well, save it for someone who gives a bloody damn." Maiya replied.

Luna marvel led at the height of the new comer, who was taller than Maiya by a head. He wore jeans instead of the regulation slacks of the male uniform and he had long, dark hair pulled back with a rubber band. She spotted several tattoos on his arms and hands and his whole attitude seemed to suggest a rugged and undeserving self-confidence.

"Let me guess," she whispered to Art.

"American?"

"Nat Adams, hailing from Texas."

"Of course."

The two looked on at the tall Texan and the Aussie facing off in the doorway.

"Why does she hate him so much?" Luna asked, "I mean, besides the obvious."

"Well, he's been giving her a pretty rough time ever since she arrived last term." Art explained, "And he's the only one who calls her by her full name. It's Aboriginal. So's she on her mother's side, I hear."

"I hadn't guessed," Luna replied, dryly.

"I think he's rather sweet on her," Art added.

"How old is he?" Luna asked in surprise.

"He's a senior this year."

"Good -"

"If you don't mind," a reserved, formal voice intoned from somewhere behind the Amazonian couple, "I'd like to pass through."

Startled out of their staring contest, Maiya and Nat moved away from the door to reveal a neat, sedate looking young woman with long black hair.

"Thank you," she said coolly, walking to sit three desks away from Luna and Art.

"You better run to class, Adams," Maiya began, "You don't want to get expelled on the first day."

Nat merely grinned at her and replied: 

"Seein' as how, between us, your the one's got the record for being expelled the most times, I don't think I've got much to worry about, do I?"

They heard his laughter ringing down the hall long after Maiya's book smacked into the doorway where his head had been.

"So who is the new comer?" Luna asked once the chatter in the room had picked back up. 

She stared at the dark haired girl who was arranging her desk in a neat and efficient manner.

"Huang Rui-an, she's a Chinese politician's daughter. Very cold. You'd think she wouldn't have any friends with that attitude but she's actually almost as popular as Goldie Locks."

Luna glanced from the vivacious Mina to the serenely quiet Rui and wondered at the difference.

"She dates an older guy, you haven't met him yet and you might not - he's pretty somber too, even worse than she is if you can believe it. His name is Mamoru Kawaguchi and he's a senior."

Luna was only half paying attention to this recital of details as yet one more person entered the room just as the tardy bell peeled its last peel.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" a sweet, but heavily accented Swedish voice called breathlessly.

The teacher, whom Luna hadn't at first noticed due to her quiet manner, turned to confront the girl with the long blond pig tails.

"Miss Anderson, please don't make this a habit."

"No, Miss Minoza." 

The blond girl plopped into her seat beside Mina with a huff.

"What's with her hair?" Luna asked as soon as Miss Minoza's garnet eyes were focused on the board.

"She's always got them up like that, we call her the Swedish Meat Ball." Art hissed back.

Luna smiled in spite of herself - the name did seem appropriate.

"Come to think of it," Art added, "I think it was Kawaguchi who came up with that one."

"What's her name?"

"It's Serena."

"Serena?" Luna repeated, puzzled, "But that's not -"

"Right, I know," Art cut her off, "It's actually something like Seija, I think, but it means 'serene' so she just asks everyone to call her Serena instead."

"That was very thoughtful of her," Luna commented, taking another look at the blond girl vigorously scribbling away on her notepad, only to be distracted by the notes Mina and Zasha were passing back and forth.

"Yeah, she's a pretty sweet kid," Art replied.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stevens."

Art spun around to confront Ms. Minoza's dark stare.

"Am I interrupting your conversation with our new student?"

Art blushed and Luna would have enjoyed the moment had not every eye turned to look at her in curiosity.

"No, Ms. Minoza." he gulped.

"Excellent. Luna, dear, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself."

Luna hated this part of school but she did as she was asked.

"I'm Luna Felix." She pronounced promptly, hoping that would be the extent of the introduction.

"Miss Felix has transferred mid-term from a high school in London. Please make her feel welcome."

The class gave a series of 'yeses' and nods.

Luna sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. Art sent a rather sulky look her way.

She had no time to spare for his glances however, as Ms. Minoza had already begun the Spanish lesson for the day.

* * *

As the last bell tolled, marking the end of her first day at St. Julian's, Luna trudged wearily through the overcrowded hallways to reach her locker. On her way she bumped into an older classmate who was talking to the French girl in her own class, Amalie Mercier.

"Excuse me," she murmured.

"It's alright," the young man replied. When she heard him speak she took a second, closer glance at his blond hair and blue eyes. He noticed her expression for he turned slightly away from his companion and said:

"I'm Jaidev Cooper, I understand you are new here, correct?"

Luna nodded, trying to put his Indian accent together with his very Anglo-Saxon appearance.

_Must be British-Indian,_ she guessedSo Maiya Kellywasn't the only one with mixed heritage.

"She's in your class, right Aimee?" He turned to Amalie.

The blue haired girl nodded, diffidently, and suddenly Luna realized why Amalie appeared to be so intimidating - she was actually painfully shy.

"I'm Luna. Amalie and I have Spanish together with Miss Minoza."

"That's right," Amalie added, a small smile on her face. 

Luna decided that she liked Amalie Mercier immensely.

"Well, Miss Minoza can be very strict, yes?" Jaidev asked with a wry smile, "But she's very fair as well."

Luna smiled in answer, "Yes, I like her."

"So do I," Amalie spoke up.

Jaidev turned to smile down at his companion and Luna noted the look of trust and connection that traveled between them. SoAmalie was dating Jaidev Cooper; this was an interestingpiece of the social puzzle. 

She turned to leave them alone when she saw another couple heading down the hallway. One of its members was the dark haired Huang Rui who had shared Luna's Spanish and later her History classes, but the other was a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes - it was difficult to distinguish their color from the distance.

"But, Mamoru-kun, " Rui was saying, "I don't understand, are you saying you don't -"

"What I'm saying is that I think -" the older boy began, then stopped at the sound of laughter.

Luna turned to find that yet another couple was making its way down the opposite end of the hall - this time two blonds, trailed by a third. 

Zasha and Mina halted as they caught sight of Rui and Mamoru.

"Please excuse us, my friend," Zasha said to Mamoru - his voice was as beautiful as his face and a Russian accent rolled off his tongue in round tones.

Rui gave Mina a cursory glance that indicated she didn't think much of having her way or her conversation curtailed by a social butterfly, but Mina didn't seem to notice Rui's sour expression.

"I think you should let us pass by," Mamoru suggested, none too politely, "We are farther down the hall than you are."

Luna held her breath and turned to catch little Amalie doing the same as her eyes were fixed on Zasha's delicate features. But Zasha merely shrugged and pulled Mina playfully to one side.

"Please, after you," he said, obligingly.

Mamoru put a hand on Rui's back and steered her past the golden couple.

After they had passed, Luna caught the glance that Zasha and Mina shared - it was one of knowing sadness. 

The blond girl behind them, who was in fact, Serena, followed the dark coupled with her eyes as they disappeared down the opposite end of the hallway.

Luna saw the sadness in her face as she turned back to her friends.

"It's unfortunate that someone so beautiful should be so cold," Luna heard Jaidev say to Amalie.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Amalie replied, softly.

Luna saw Jaidev shrug, his solemn blue eyes seemed troubled.

"Oh, well." he said, turning back to help Amalie with her books, "I suppose all girls can't be as sweet as they look."

Amalie blushed to the roots of her hair.

Luna smiled to herself as she continued to her locker. She was almost there when she heard a crash followed by a melodramatic wail. Curious, she looked around the corner of the hallway to see Mina on the floor trying to pick up all the books that she'd dropped. 

Suddenly, out of no where that Luna could see, a young man appeared, bending down to hand her a text book. Mina took the book gingerly and looked up to see the face of her rescuer. It was a handsome, stern and very proud face and Mina and Luna had to keep looking up to see it properly. The young man appeared to be several years older than they with grayish eyes and odd white hair.

"Thank you," Mina said, ever polite. She took the hand he offered and stood.

"I'm Mina Aubrey," she added, cheerfully, "I'm a first year, from London."

The young man merely stared at her in a stony silence.

"Erm..habla espanol?" She asked uncertainly and with a dreadful accent, Luna noted.

The young man continued to gaze at her stoically.

"Parle vous francias? Uh..spreken ze deutsch? Ni hui jiang ying yu ma?" She was growing desperate.

"Po-angliski cheshayesh?"

The young man simply regarded her with regal silence. Having exhausted her limited knowledge of languages, Mina stopped talking and crossed her arms.

Without so much as blinking and in a deep voice he said, "My name is Kadir Ferah."

Mina and Luna's jaws hung open.

"I'm from Bursa...Turkey," he added, as if he wasn't sure Mina could understand him.

Mina's mouth snapped shut.

"Nice to meet you." she said and held out her hand.

Kadir looked at it for a moment, as if it were a dingy, soiled handkerchief. Finally he extended a hand and delicately shook her fingers.

"Good-day," he said abruptly, apparently deciding the conversation was at an end. Before Mina had time to speak he turned on his heel and walked down the hall with a firm and even tread. He looked like a king marching off to battle.

"Wow." Mina said.

"Wow," Luna echoed to herself, and returned to her locker with a snap lest Mina see her.

"Kadir Ferah," she repeated under her breath.

"I definitely have to get his number."

* * *

**A. N. **Valkyrie Celes gave me the idea about the non-traditional pairings. I'd like to explore that in the future, even though I (and A.C.) are both die-hard traditionalists when it comes to Sens/Shitennou stories. Also I wanted to use Nat's full name, which is Nayati Adams (it's Native American, or American Indian, depending on which you prefer) but I couldn't find a realistic way of putting it into such a short story. Oh, well. It's a piece of nonsense anyway. 


End file.
